


Тот самый день

by Psychonavt



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Criminal AU, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonavt/pseuds/Psychonavt
Summary: Эовин - племянница шефа полиции - неожиданно для себя заводит знакомство с самым опасным приспешником местного главгада.
Relationships: Éowyn & Witch-king of Angmar





	Тот самый день

Эовин помнила их первую встречу слишком хорошо, хотя много дала бы, чтобы стереть из памяти тот день. Тот день, тот год — и, наверное, если быть до конца честной, все следующие годы тоже. Она редко набиралась смелости, чтобы коснуться своей самой страшной тайны даже мысленно: слишком это было больно, страшно и стыдно. Дядя понял бы ее, конечно. Вздохнул бы, отложил очередную стопку документов, сказал бы: «Иди сюда», — и обнял бы до секундного удушья крепко, чтобы тут же отпустить и снова спрятаться за тонким, но непроницаемым бумажным щитом. Дядя понимал ее, а она сама себя не понимала и не хотела понимать. Она должна была быть и была ему благодарна, она преклонялась перед ним, она любила его искренне и честно — тут ей не в чем было себя упрекнуть, — но, балроги побери, как же ей не хватало родителей. 

Первое время боль потери разъедала ей грудь, пульсировала дымящимися краями раны, не давая ни на секунду ослабить внимание, выбросить из головы, хотя бы отвлечься, и Эовин казалось, что так и надо. Иначе нельзя, иначе будет неправильно. Если она забудет о них, они умрут по-настоящему. Потом, день за днем, месяц за месяцем, год за годом стало легче. Отпустило, схватилось коркой, остыло, застряв между ребрами, и ныло время от времени тоскливо и тошно, как старая фронтовая рана. Схватывало некстати, когда Эовин просыпалась воскресным утром и расчесывала перед зеркалом волосы, которые так и не решилась обрезать, когда оставалась вдруг одна в шумной еще минуту назад раздевалке, когда просыпалась осенней ночью от грохота — ветер сбивал с ветвей поздние краснобокие яблоки. Тогда она, поддаваясь слабости, позволяла так и не выплаканным слезам заполнить горло, пока ее пальцы сжимались в кулаки, а ногти до боли впивались в ладони. Это накатывало, будто грозовые тучи, возникало откуда-то изнутри и снова проваливалось внутрь. Однажды Эовин осмелилась пойти дальше, чем следовало, и в ее ушах прозвучало будто сказанное кем-то: «А если бы дядю застрелили, а мама с папой остались бы жить?» После этого она всегда останавливала себя на только ей самой известной грани, а на лице ее появился еще один шрам — широкая белесая полоса поперек щеки, которая осталась от исходящей кровью неровной линии. Пришлось соврать дяде, что упала, катаясь на велосипеде по горной тропе, и просидеть до конца месяца под домашним арестом: выезжать на тропы запрещалось категорически, потому что горы тогда были вотчиной Саурона. Эовин не спорила — наказание окончательно облегчило ее совесть. 

А потом, когда она снова оказалась за воротами дядиного коттеджа, и случился тот самый день. Был конец августа, до начала учебного года оставалось всего-ничего. Погода стояла замечательная. Дни были тихие, пронизанные бледно-золотыми лучами от самого дна синей небесной чаши до горизонта, и в этом прохладном свете желтеющие кроны деревьев казались особенно яркими. Эовин проехалась по городу на велосипеде, оглядывая украшенные снопами колосьев дома, и остановилась невдалеке от полицейского участка. По соседству с ним было кафе, где постоянно околачивались ребята из патрульных отрядов — конечно, если в бесконечной войне между городом и бандой Саурона наступало затишье. 

Хозяйка кафе, невысокая полноватая женщина с пышной золотистой косой, встретила Эовин привычной улыбкой. Они перебросились несколькими ничего не значащими словами, и Эовин села за столик у окна, поставив перед собой стаканчик с молочным коктейлем и тарелку с куском фирменного яблочного пирога. Дядя должен был появиться с минуты на минуту, если его никто и ничто не задержит, они поедят, а потом он загрузит велосипед в свой пикап, и можно будет выпросить у него поездку к водопаду или, может быть, даже в соседний городок, куда, по слухам, приехала ярмарка. 

Эовин лениво крошила пирог вилкой в ожидании прихода дяди и потягивала коктейль через трубочку. Дверь за ее спиной распахнулась, она повернула голову — пришли несколько патрульных и с ними курьер, который привез что-то для хозяйки. Патрульные разговорились с ним, высыпали следом за ним на улицу и пошли смотреть что-то под капотом барахлившей машины. Эовин, досадливо вздохнув, снова принялась за пирог. Дядя задерживался: неужели опять разбирается с Гримбольтом из-за какой-нибудь мелкой провинности его ребят? Она не расслышала, как дверь открылась и закрылась снова. Это удивляло ее даже спустя столько лет: ей не верилось, что она пропустила его приход с ее-то внимательностью и вечной настороженностью, унаследованной от дяди и родителей, от дедов и прадедов. Все они так или иначе были на страже порядка в городе: от маршалов до шефа полиции, и Эовин гордилась тем, что принадлежит к такой династии. Впрочем, в тот день гордиться ей было определенно нечем. Она обнаружила его присутствие, только когда он пошел от двери к стойке, за которой никого не было. Тогда Эовин всполошилась мгновенно, будто инстинкты старались выслужиться перед ней, прикрыв провинность, почти подскочила со стула, глянула в окно — патрульные там, в десяти шагах, чуть успокоилась, замерла, глядя ему в лицо… А он засмеялся, негромко, но так насмешливо, что у нее загорелись щеки. 

— Прости, не собирался тебя пугать. Как пирог? Стоит рискнуть и попробовать? Провинциальная кухня никогда не вызывала у меня особого доверия. 

Он говорил, как… Как обычные люди. Ну, то есть не совсем обычные. Наверное. Или… Обычные люди не разговаривают с такими пугающе-правильными интонациями и произношением, как роботы, и голоса у них самые обыкновенные, а не с «двойным дном»: вроде бы непринужденность сверху, а под ней чистый, кристальный, вымораживающий до пустоты в голове и звона в ушах холод. Эовин, сбитая с толку, едва не начала отвечать, но вовремя спохватилась. Да, пирог просто отпад, тебе точно должен понравиться, хоть ты и бандит, да еще и с замашками какого-нибудь гондорца, только не забудь взять шарик клубничного мороженого… Чушь какая, такое и нарочно не придумаешь. Пару минут они простояли, глядя друг на друга. Эовин отчаянно старалась выглядеть и чувствовать себя так, как на ее месте выглядел бы и чувствовал бы себя дядя, или, на худой конец, Эомер, но ничего не выходило. Дикий страх — до дрожи в поджилках — смешивался с таким же диким любопытством и желанием смотреть, чтобы подметить каждую деталь и узнать побольше. Бандит, балроги и святые короли, гребаный сауроновский бандюга в самом центре Эдораса, в нескольких десятках метров от полицейского участка, в кафе, откуда только что вышли патрульные… Он, все еще кривя тонкие бледные губы в усмешке, подошел ближе, заставив Эовин панически дернуться и отшатнуться, обошел ее, едва не задев ее плечо, отодвинул стул и уселся напротив. — Что же ты? — обвел стол приглашающе-покровительственным жестом, будто это она к нему подсела. Эовин разозлилась. 

— Чего тебе тут надо? Мой дядя… 

Она поняла свою оплошность еще до того, как он выдал реакцию, и ее щеки вспыхнули алым под его взглядом, на дне которого переливалась искрами все та же насмешка. 

— А, вот оно что. Так ты племянница Теодена? 

Эовин промолчала — осмелилась только сглотнуть ком, застрявший в горле. Что теперь делать, что делать? Потом, спустя много лет, собственный испуг стал казаться ей забавным и от этого еще более глупым. Разумеется, он знал, кто она, видел фотографии, изучал историю ее семьи и ее коротенькую биографию — что-что, а информацию Саурон ценил и умел собирать. Иначе ее родители не оказались бы в одной из его ловушек… 

— Тебе-то что? — пробормотала Эовин наконец, когда почувствовала, что от смущения на лбу выступили капельки пота, и одна из них покатилась по переносице. Он пожал широкими плечами — на нем была черная футболка со стершимся черепом и черная же косуха с шипами, которые тускло поблескивали в солнечном свете. На запястьях Эовин приметила кожаные наручи. Наверное, к этому всему должен был прилагаться крутой мотоцикл, но Эовин не слышала шума мотора. Значит… 

— Да, все верно, — сказал он спокойно и почти без насмешки. — Мотоцикл я оставил у полицейского участка. 

— Что ты тут забыл? Или тебя арестовали? — осмелев, проворчала Эовин. 

Он улыбнулся одним углом рта. 

— Странное предположение. Мы же с тобой не в кабинете для допросов, верно… Эовин? 

Собственное имя из его уст прозвучало для нее до странного знакомым. Будто он называл его уже не одну сотню раз. Это засело в ней не то занозой, не то чем-то другим, таким… Холодяще-волнительным. Эовин не разрешила себе об этом думать. Ни тогда, ни потом. Разве что иногда, самую малость, в особенно ветреные ночи, но… 

— Мы с тобой незнакомы, — проронила она, села и взялась за вилку. 

— В самом деле? 

— Хочешь поспорить? 

— Хочу исправить. У нас с твоим дядей, знаешь ли, нашлись общие интересы. 

Эовин едва не подавилась глотком подтаявшего молочного коктейля и ошарашенно воззрилась на собеседника. Он явно веселился, глядя прямо в ее горящее лицо. 

— Ты несешь чепуху. Какие у моего дяди могут быть общие интересы с таким, как ты? И вообще, убирался бы ты отсюда подобру-поздорову. Или твой хозяин считает, что город уже его, раз ты заявляешься сюда средь бела дня, заходишь в кафе и… 

— Захожу в кафе и… 

— Что и? — сердито переспросила Эовин. Зеленовато-карие глаза, обведенные тенями, напоминали ей о волках, которых она видела, когда дядя возил ее в Гондор, чтобы поохотиться в тамошних лесах. Она представляла себе бандитов Саурона совсем по-другому, хотя ни чуточки не сомневалась, хотя перед ней самый отъявленный головорез, и все же… 

— Ты начала говорить, тебе и заканчивать, — беззаботно сказал он и выглянул на улицу. — Но знаешь, хозяйка, судя по всему, появится еще не скоро. Пожалуй, мне не стоит ее дожидаться. Рад знакомству, Эовин. 

Когда он на несколько шагов приблизился к двери, она окликнула его. Подрагивающие пальцы сжались на спинке деревянного стула, чувствуя каждую щербинку. 

— Это не знакомство. Ты не представился. 

Он помолчал, глядя на нее, потом усмехнулся. Она думала, что он так и уйдет, не сказав больше ни слова, но он ответил: 

— Я Назгул. Но ты же сама прекрасно знаешь, верно? 

Эовин сухо сглотнула, обвела взглядом его высокую фигуру. Он казался худым почти до болезненности, но держался с таким достоинством — или самоуверенностью, что Эовин не покидало ощущение какого-то почти что королевского величия. Будто это не он заявился на вражескую территорию, а она вломилась ни с того, ни с сего к нему в родовой замок и стояла теперь перед ним растрепанная и с заляпанными грязью ботинками. Некстати вспомнилось, что ближайшие приспешники Саурона и правда были благородных кровей, особенно тот, что был командиром «девятки». Не то герцог, не то… 

— Это… Это ты убил папу и… 

Тишина, повисшая под закопченными потолочными балками, казалась толстой и непробиваемой, как бронированное стекло. Или как зимний лед на горных озерах. У Эовин уже не было сил клясть себя за дурость. Она просто… Она просто хотела знать, и все. Тени колыхались на его загорелом лице, вычерчивая линии резко до болезненности. Когда он едва заметно покачал головой, ей показалось, что ее сердце лопнет от странного облегчения. 

— Мне жаль, Эовин. Прими мои запоздалые соболезнования. 

Дверь бесшумно открылась-закрылась снова, и через пару взмахов отяжелевших от слез ресниц кафе взорвалось шумом и гамом, звоном колокольчика, перепуганными голосами и тяжелым топотом ботинок. Эовин отмахивалась от вопросов, выбиралась из хватавших ее тревожно-заботливых рук, глохла от удивленных и возмущенных возгласов. 

— Видели его? Как мы его пропустили? 

— Пошел себе, будто так и надо! Детка, милая, ты как? 

— Почему его не посадили под замок в участке? Что он сказал? Что он сделал? Эовин? Эовин? 

Она немного успокоилась только дома, когда Теоден выпроводил всех гостей и принялся разогревать в микроволновке очередную дежурную лазанью. Лежала, закутанная по шею в плед, бездумно глядя на экран, где какой-то рыцарь пробирался по лесу с обнаженным мечом. 

— Эовин, я… — начал Теоден, усаживаясь рядом с ней. Его пальцы бестолково перебирали пластиковую черную вилку — так было всегда, когда он нервничал. То ручка, то столовые приборы, то охотничий нож. 

— Не надо, ладно? — торопливо перебила Эовин, усаживаясь и опираясь спиной на подушку. — Он бы ничего мне не сделал. 

— Откуда нам знать, что было у него в голове? Ты уверена, что все до конца мне рассказала? — насторожился Теоден. Эовин подавила тяжелый вздох, а вместе с ним порыв поступить правильно и действительно рассказать все до конца. 

— Дядя, я ведь повторила несколько раз. Все вышли, и он зашел, спросил, вкусный ли пирог, твоя ли я племянница, а потом ушел. Больше ничего, честное… — лживое, — слово. 

— Это моя вина, — упорно стоял на своем Теоден. — Я должен был убедиться, что эта тварь сразу же уберется из города вместе со своим балрожьим мотоциклом. Но мы задержались с ребятами на пару минут, надо было все обсудить, и… 

— Скажи, зачем он все-таки приезжал? 

— Саурон предлагает что-то вроде перемирия. Стягивает силы, как мы думаем, — раздраженно сказал Теоден. Эовин давно заметила, что каждый раз, когда он упоминает Саурона, у него прорезается еще глубже морщинка между бровей, а губы презрительно кривятся. Кто-кто, а Теоден, шеф полиции Рохана, не боялся ни Саурона, ни его банды. 

— Это ведь кто-то из назгул? — спросила Эовин нерешительно. Она боялась, что дядя взглянет ей в лицо, в глаза и поймет, что она не просто так спрашивает, и что она не испугалась — точнее, испугалась не того, что ее пристрелят, а того, что она будет выглядеть совсем глупой. К счастью для нее, Теоден был слишком погружен в свои мысли. 

— Да. Это предводитель «девятки», дочка. Второй главный негодяй в их банде, в общем. Надо было мне показать тебе их рожи, но я не хотел тебя впутывать во все это. Ты и без того пережила уже слишком многое. В твои-то годы… 

— Дядя, скажи мне, — начала она снова, чувствуя все тот же ком в горле. — Кто из них… Ну… Теоден нервно дернул плечом, и Эовин осеклась, отодвинулась, подтянув к груди колени. Запах разогретой лазаньи раздражающе щипал ноздри, вызывая легкую тошноту. — Давай лучше пообедаем, да? 

— Нет. Нет, не надо, — глухо сказал он. — Ты не виновата. Просто я до сих пор не могу об этом спокойно говорить. Если бы операция была спланирована лучше, ничего бы… 

— Это не твоя вина, — перебила Эовин твердо, обретая вдруг уверенность, которая была ей так необходима. Это не он. Не он. Теперь она знала точно: он не соврал ей. Но из этого никак не следовало, что она могла ему доверять.


End file.
